


Family Secrets

by LadyoftheKnight349



Category: WWE
Genre: Family, Gen, Secrets Revealed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheKnight349/pseuds/LadyoftheKnight349
Summary: Dean Ambrose kept a large secret from Seth Rollins about his two older siblings, Seth never knew about them, but Roman Reigns did.When Triple H gets the idea for a TNA Invasion of the WWE, Dean's secret is blown wide open when Triple H recognises his siblings...





	Family Secrets

**October 31 1980:**

Matilda 'Matt' Mora Hardy waited eagerly at the bottom of the stairs with her brother Jeffrey 'Jeff' Nero Hardy for their father to come down to get them "you two ready?" Claude Gilbert Hardy said as he got his daughter and son "is he or she here, Dad?" Matt asked "he is, Matty" Gil Hardy petted his daughter's black hair as he led them to see Ruby Hardy with a baby boy in her arms "Mommy, is that...?" Jeff asked "this is Jonathon, Jonathon Dean Hardy" Ruby smiled.

Matt threw herself into the 'big sister' mode, even though she was only nine years old and Jeff was only six years old. But they made things well enough to help their mom while she raised Jonathon, things fell to Matt when Ruby fell ill with Brain Cancer and died when Matt was twelve, Jeff was nine and Jonathon was three. Gil now had three heartbroken children to tAke care of.

* * *

**June 29 1999:**

Matt looked at her brother "you ready?" She asked "I might've bitten off more than I can chew, Matty" Jeff admitted, Matt placed a hand on her brother's shoulder "don't worry, we'll be fine" she reassured him "who's watching Jon?" Jeff asked as they got ready in Gorilla "Chyna, she said she'd keep an eye on him" Matt said "thank God for Joanie Laurer" Jeff grinned at his sister.

* **Loaded** *

"Time to go" Matt and Jeff ran out onto the ramp and did their usual routine and ran into the ring as Tony Chimmel introduced them "and their opponents. From Cameron, North Carolina, weighing in at a combined weight of 449lb, Matt and Jeff, the Hardy Siblingz!" Matt faced Bradshaw in the ring as she dove straight into the fight for the tag-team Championship with Jeff.

The two siblings won and celebrated backstage with their brother running amok in their locker room with Jeff's tag team title belt "give that back, twerp" Jeff joked, grabbing Jon and play-wrestled him to the floor. By this time, Matt was twenty-five, Jeff was twenty-two and Jon was seventeen turning eighteen. Jon had graduated school and was entering the Indie companies on his own.

* * *

Over the years, Matt and Jeff kept in touch with their brother, Matt went to some of Jon's CZW matches until be left for Florida Championship Wrestling, the precursor to WWE's NXT and changed his ring name to Dean Ambrose. Only Leti Joe Anoa'i or Roman Reigns knew Dean's true family. He was billed from Cameron, North Carolina, same as his older sister and brother.

Dean strove to keep his family a secret, a few NXT stars found out when he didn't think during a match and he used Matt's  _Side Effect_ by accident. Those stars were Finn Balor, Adrian Neville, Bayley, Paige and Rebecca Knox/Becky Lynch, but he trusted them all not to tell anyone about it. They all swore never to speak about Dean's siblings unless it was with him and Roman.

"TNA Invasion?" Dean squawked, annoyed and now afraid of what could happen "he's serious" Seth informed them, he appeared to have 'betrayed' The Shield, but Seth was their spy within The Authority for the rebels in their miniature 'war' against them. Dean just groaned in annoyance "I know a couple a people there" he sighed "who?" Seth said "my brother and sister" Seth looked confused "I thought..." Dean shook his head "my siblings  _know_ Hunter, in fact he almost  _raped_ my sister because she didn't give up on perusing the ECW Heavyweight title and because she wouldn't be a Diva" Seth paled when he made the connection "no damn way..." Dean nodded with Roman "yeah way, Seth."

* * *

TNA did invade WWE, but they had a small 'issue' with a pair of siblings again "for the love of GOD! PACK IT IN!" Dean was heard yelling, Hunter spied on him as he saw Ambrose with none other than  _Matt_ and  _Jeff Hardy_? "we're supposed to be at each other's throats, Jon" Matt said "Mattie, just stop. Please" she softened "anything for ya" she grinned "same here, kiddo" Jeff grinned "you two are morons, you know that?" Ambrose said "like you didn't say, Jon."

"Has Hunter figured out yet?" Jeff said "nope, only just told Seth" Matt smirked and whispered something in Ambrose's ear "smart...I like it" he grinned and walked off "should we really be encouraging him?" Matt said "nah, but it's fun to watch Dad yell at you again" Jeff grinned at her "shut up" Matt smacked him and she was also smirking "what  _exactly_ did you tell Jon to do?"


End file.
